Pourquoi me détestezvous?
by Math
Summary: one shot. A la fin de sa 6è année, Harry a une petite discution avec Severus Rogue.


Titre: Pourquoi me détestez-vous?

Résumé: One shot A la fin de sa 6è année, Harry et Severus Rogue, ont une petite discution...

Disclaimer: Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai rien inventé, c'est tout à mme Rowling... Rien à moi...

Bon ba... Bonne lecture!

'Pourquoi me détestez-vous?'

Harry Potter était à l'infirmerie, un bras dans le plâtre, couvert de bandages et d'hématomes. Il semblait faible et chétif, mais dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme immense. Il était blessé, il avait faillit mourir et n'était vivant que grâce aux sortilège lancé par Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour sauver Harry, et on parlait déjà de son futur remplaçant au sain de l'école. Mais malgré cette immense fatigue, Harry n'avait jamais semblé si déterminé. En face de lui se trouvait Severus Rogue. Le professeur semblait surpris par la question du jeune homme, mais ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de fixer la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, une sombre nuit sans étoiles et sans lune. Il ne faisait pas froid, pas chaud non plus. Un petit vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres, mais l'eau du lac était immobile. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer, en voyant ce parc si calme et tranquille, que deux jours auparavant avait eu lieu une immense bataille opposant les alliés de Dumbledore aux fidèles de Voldemort. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves avaient été tués, blessés, traumatisés. Les professeurs et aurors avaient réussis à contenir tant bien que mal l'attaque, et les mangemorts avaient fuis, après une longue journée de combat. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était au courant, et les gens n'osaient même plus sortir. Si Voldemort avait osé attaqué Poudlard, le lieu le plus sur du monde de la magie, alors plus personne n'était protégés, pas même leurs enfants. Le ministère avait tenté de calmer la vague de panique qui avait suivit l'annonce de l'attaque, et avait à peu près réussis. Mais un problème plus grave encore se dessinait. Les gens n'avaient plus confiance en Fudge, et voulaient son renvoi. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais la plupart des membres du ministères s'étaient où allaient se rallier au mage es ténèbres, et s'étaient eux qui élisaient le futur ministre... Malgré son incompétence, Fudge n'avait pris aucune mesure contre les enfants de moldus, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas le cas si un fidèle haut-placé de Voldemort prenait le pouvoir...

Mais aucune des deux personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie ne pensaient à cela en ce moment. Ils auraient tout le temps de se tourmenter plus tard, et chacun d'eux pensaient maintenant à la question posé par le jeune homme.

'Pourquoi me détestez-vous?' répéta Harry.

Severus Rogue se retourna et regarda le blessé droit dans les yeux. Lui-même vit la flamme qui les animait, et fut pris d'un frisson. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi pénétrants. A bien y réfléchir, il avait déjà vu la même force dans les yeux de James Potter, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'un traître se cachait parmi ses amis. On avait toujours dit que les yeux de Harry ressemblaient à ceux de sa mère, mais à ce moment précis on voyait presque James, déterminé à se venger, à vaincre. Et son fils avait la même envie. Vaincre...

'Alors, pourquoi?' continua Harry. 'Parce que vous détestiez mon père. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Vous me haïssez pour bien plus, et j'aimerais comprendre... Qu'ai-je fais, moi, pour que vous me détestiez? Parce que je suis le fils de mon père? Non, je sais que c'est pour une autre raison. Vous m'avez sauvé, pendant la bataille, une autre fois. Vous n'étiez pas obligé, vous n'aviez plus de dettes envers mon père... Mais après la bataille, je vous ai croisé, et j'ai vu dans vos yeux la haine que vous ressentez pour moi. Pourquoi? Parce que vous vous êtes blessé en me sauvant? Vous saviez bien qu'en vous interposant, vous vous mettiez en danger. Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi me détestez-vous? Qu'ai-je fais?'

'Qu'as-tu fais? Qu'as-tu fais? Rien, justement. Tu n'as jamais souffert, tu n'as jamais combattu, tu n'es qu'un nom, rien d'autre et pourtant, pourtant, les gens connaissent ton nom sur toute la planète... Les gens t'idolâtrent, t'adorent, et pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pour rien. Des centaines, des milliers de personnes ont donnés leur vie pour lutter contre Voldemort, des milliers de personnes ont combattus, ont soufferts pour qu'une dictature raciste ne s'impose pas. Et personne ne les connaît. Si on leur demande pourquoi ils sont en vie, ils répondront 'Harry Potter', et non 'Severus Rogue'. Mais moi, pendant dix ans, j'ai joué à l'espion, pendant dix ans j'ai été méprisé, incarcéré, battu, torturé, et pourtant, tout le monde s'en fout. Même ton père à plus de mérites que toi. Lui, il a lutté pour sa liberté, il a choisi l'honneur au pouvoir mais toi, toi, on t'offres tout sur un plateau, on te plaint, on t'adore, mais tu n'as rien fait, rien fait! Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années de terreur, où étais-tu pendant que l'horreur régnait sur le pays? Rien! Et qu'aurais-tu fait? Rien! Mais aujourd'hui non plus, tu ne fais rien. Tu t'appuies sur un nom, tu te prends pour un héros, pour le garçon qui a sauvé l'Angleterre! Mais tu n'as rien sauvé, Potter, tu n'as sauvé personne. Tu étais seulement au bon endroit, au bon moment...'

'Au bon endroit, au bon moment?! Vous déconnez? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à cet 'endroit', mon père et ma mère ont été assassiné, par ma faute! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'à ce 'moment', je suis devenu orphelin! Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai dû affronter à onze an le plus grand mage noir de notre époque, dois-je vous rappeler que cette même personne à comme principal objectif de m'achever, moi, et qu'il y arrivera bien un jour. Dois-je vous rappeler que si je lui ai réchappé six fois, c'était par chance, et grâce à la maîtrise de gens à qui je dois ma vie, et qu'un jour, je sais que la roue tournera et qu'il m'aura. Je sais que ma vie sera courte, que je ne passerais peut-être pas ma majorité, que jamais je ne pourrais me dire 'le plus dur est passé, ma vie sera tranquille', car elle ne la sera jamais, car j'aurais toujours dans un coin de ma tête la menace d'un homme si puissant qu'il peut me tuer en ne prononçant que deux mots, et qu'il a déjà fait cela avec mes parents, parents dont je ne me souviens même pas, qui ne sont pour moi que des mots... C'est vrai, les gens connaissent mon nom, mais ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils voient en moi leur héros, leur sauveur, mais je ne veux pas l'être. Je veux être un gamin de seize ans comme les autres, un ado dont les deux principales inquiétudes sont les notes et les filles... Mais non, moi, je dois me dire que je vais être assassiné, qu'un jour, sûrement proche, je m'écroulerais sur le sol, les yeux plein de surprise, comme Cédric, comme mes parents. Et savez-vous que, tout les soirs, je ne peux pas dormir car je l'entends, lui, Voldemort, que je le vois tuant mes parents ou Cédric, que ses yeux me suivent partout, vous le savez? Et vous le savez qu'il m'habite, que je sais ce qu'il ressent, et que, parfois, je le ressent tellement que je deviens comme lui, que je deviens Lui. Vous le savez? Non, et personne ne le sait! Personne... Les gens me voient comme un héros, alors que je ne voudrais être qu'un homme... Mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai un destin, une prophétie. Et vous le savez, ça? Non! Vous ne savez pas que je qui le seul espoir de tout un peuple, que sur mes épaules repose l'avenir du monde... Vous ne le savez pas, non... Vous ne savez pas que je suis la seule personne sur cette putain de terre à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Vous ne savez pas qu'il veut absolument me tuer, car je suis la seule personne qui pourra arrêter sa montée en puissance, et qu'il le sait. Il sait que si il arrive à m'écarter, moi, il deviendra immortel, il deviendra si puissant que le monde entier sera à ces pieds... Et vous croyez que c'est un cadeau pour moi, que je suis heureux de savoir que je suis leur seule chance, votre seule chance... Que sur moi repose une pression si grande que je n'en dors plus, que je ne peux plus penser à autre chose, qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être heureux, une petite voix me rappelle que ce n'est qu'illusion, que le seul but de ma vie c'est de tuer Voldemort, ou d'être tué par lui. Vous vous pensez malheureux, inconnu de tous, considéré comme un humain, et non comme un héros. Et bien je suis prêt à changer de place avec vous quand vous voulez. Vous verrez alors le sentiment qu'on éprouve lorsque l'on sait que si l'on faillit, ce n'est pas seulement votre vie, mais celle de tant de monde qui est mise en danger. Vous verrez ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait que des hommes sont prêts à ce sacrifier pour vous, quand on sait que vos parents ce sont effectivement sacrifiés pour que vous ayez la vie sauve, et vous verrez l'appréhension que l'on a, la peur de les décevoir, de sentir le déception de toutes ces personnes qui ont tellement confiance en vous... Vous verrez ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on sait que le seul et unique but de votre vie est de sauver celle des autres, et que vous savez que vous n'avez ni la force, ni le pouvoir d'y arriver, et que la seule chose qui vous fait avancer c'est de savoir que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir y arriver, que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les sauver et que pourtant, pourtant, vous ne pourriez pas être moins bien placé pour y arriver. J'ai seize ans, putain, et vous voulez que je tue le plus terrible des sorciers qui ai jamais vécu? Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter, moi, le seul...'

Harry semblait exténué. Il regarda son professeur, et n'enleva pas la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il regardait Seveus Rogue avec tant de force et de désespoir que le professeur en restait sans voix. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, respira profondément et laissa une autre larme s'échapper. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. Il leva à nouveau la tête vers son professeur, qui le regardait d'un oeil nouveau. La mépris qu'il avait dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry s'était atténué. Le professeur baissa la tête, se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, il regarda le jeune homme et lui dit:

'Au revoir Harry, et bonne chance.' puis il ferma la porte.

Euh... Ca vous tente une petite review?... Allez, s'il vous plait...


End file.
